Synthesis
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Leon rescues Snake from the hands of his old foe, but the old hero's pain may be far too powerful to repair. Osmund put him through intolerable pain. Will the legendary officer be enough to heal his lover's heart?


Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to 'Synthesis'! This tale will be composed in honor of The Big Boss, who has been an indescribably beautiful friend to me for quite some time. That gem of life has also been one of my staunch supporters. In the wake of 'Revival' (Resident Evil fic), I decided to weave something momentous for my dear friend. I want to extend that particular friend a warm, eternal hug!

Thank you for dropping into this tale. I hope you enjoy yourselves, but make sure you remember something. Please check your tolerance for boy/boy love at the door, and check for your tolerance of emotion! All of my work contains emotional characters, closely followed by boy/boy hotness. Remember those words as you follow this grand adventure!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything attached to Resident Evil or Metal Gear Solid. I'd die to own Chris Redfield though.**

Note: The word 'phallus' will be used to describe a man's special part. XD The word is used in place of words like 'penis' and 'manhood', inspired by Jacqueline Carey's usage of the word.

The first half of this adventure was inspired by the Chris/Wesker fics of the RE fandom. I've found some incredible jewels in that category.

* * *

He laid on the table, trembling. As a cold pile of flesh, blood and vomit, he suffered from spasms as his predator approached him. The world was just as cold as his tormentor, frostbitten and devoid of humanity. The absence of windows kept him closed off from liberation, love and happiness. Grime littered the floors, walls and ceiling, heavy with the stench of blood. Torture contraptions were in every direction, weathered from use. He was in a tornado, fated to circle around an abyss of pain. Not an inch of light prevailed in his prison.

Wounds covered his body from head to toe. They were unfathomably deep gashes, made from the hands and feet of malicious glee. All were encrusted in blood, delivering pain that was far too powerful to comprehend. Pus joined blood on a united front, creating a stench that would have caused any other human to vomit. Grave injuries had been made to his chest, resulting in punctured ribs and lungs. The burning intensity of those wounds were shamed by the deepest wounds of all, which were located on his genitalia. A certain part of his body, after enduring bites and squeezes from a primal beast, had been injected with several doses of enhancement. The new weight of his manhood was far too much to bear, for physical and mental reasons. He hadn't been proud of it in the first place, but having it abused beyond humane levels delivered insufferable damage to his psyche.

Tears ran from his eyes. He trembled, whimpered, begged for his release. His voice, already weathered by age, was a faint and hoarse breeze. Spasms rattled his naked, withered body. His eyes sought light, his predator loomed above him-

"Glad you're awake, my pet. Your eyes have opened in time for another round."

Pleas collided with blood and bile. He gurgled out for freedom, but his sorrow was ignored. Laughter burned his ears as hands gripped his engorged phallus, wielding the buttery affection of a passionate lover. Fingers fondled his bloodied, semen-drenched tenticles, but strengthened their grip once several seconds elapsed. The strength of two grizzly bears installed themselves in every digit, crushing the liquified flesh. Whimpers transformed into screams as the brutal stroking continued.

_"S-s-s-stop! P-p-please s-s-s-stop! STOP!"_

"Why?" his predator asked, eyes glistening in Hell's darkness. His eyes were the orbs of a cat, vile and triumphant. "I'm enjoying myself, my delicious angel. You're quite the treat."

Hands gripped his phallus with such fierce power, it was certain to explode. He cried as milky white semen erupted, spraying the face of his captor. The explosion was soon buried underneath the carpet, as the hands of his predator quickly moved to his quivering buttocks. Snickers scorched his ears as a tongue slithered along his neck. Lust and hunger propelled a mouth to clamp down on his nipples, fingernails dug into his butt cheeks with carnal hunger-

"Please. P-p-please...j-j-just k-k-kill-"

Moist, hot lips closed in on his mouth. Moans resonanted as milk fell from his thighs, and pain exploded throughout every inch of his body. A tongue slithered down his neck, eating away at everything it touched. Pain threatened to erase the remnants of his life, holding a blanket of eternal darkness over his head. Fingernails dug deeper, a tongue suckled at everything it could find-

"Kill you? My dear pearl, you're far too precious to kill. I love having you around, and I need you for my upcoming party. You do want to be here when the fun starts, don't you?"

He knew nothing of his predator's appearance. The beast's followers referred to him as 'Lord'. There weren't any names given, and so he knew nothing. He only knew of his predator's scent, touch, voice-

**"AAAAAAAAH! GET OUT OF ME, PLEASE! PLEEEASE! STOP IT!"**

* * *

His eyes flew open, but he recognized nothing. The Nomad's safe quarters were foreign to him as he wept, wrestling against his blankets-and an invincible intruder. The screams of a grief-stricken animal rang from his throat, detaching him from nearby comfort. Arms tried to warm him, to heal him, but to no avail. His cries continued, able to shatter windows with their overwhelming power.

Hands shook him back into reality. He blinked furiously, bearing the dilated eyes of a frightened fawn. Those very same hands gripped his shoulders, providing him with gentle shakes. "It's all right, Snake," the owner of those hands said, soothing and delicate. Those words were instantly recognized. The kind soul had been saying them for quite some time now. He had just been unable to comprehend the human language.

"You're all right. You're all right now. You're safe."

He stared, deathly frightened and unable to speak. Assuming Snake couldn't recognize friend from foe, the kind soul spoke to him once again. "It's me," the younger male said, voice stroking his shattered heart. Warm, luminous eyes dug into a devastated soul, delivering respite.

The rapid bouts of blinking came to an end. The widened, tearful eyes of an old war hero dove into more oceans. He buried his head in the younger male's chest, weeping and shivering. Hands caressed his back in the hopes of calming him, accompanied by a tender stream of 'ssshs'. Soft kisses danced on the top of silvery white tresses. "I'm here, and you're home," a serene voice said, cherishing the older male's body. "It's all right. Everything's fine now."

Tear-soaked eyes gazed into the eyes of Leon Scott Kennedy. The President's bodyguard was certainly a familiar soul. Short brown hair, calm eyes, tender voice...he was a pillar of strength and love. The horror-stricken fawn sent his hands to the Kennedy's face, begging, hoping for greater comfort. Leon returned the warmth, nuzzling his forehead against the other's. No words were spoken as tears were wiped away. "Everything's all right now," the young stallion whispered, kissing the fingers on Snake's right hand. "He's gone. Osmund's gone."

"L-L-L-Leon...Leon..."

He wished to speak. He tried to speak. Sobs came in the place of words, uncontrollable and overpowering. Kisses brushed the top of his head and face, each one light but heavy with a sunrise's grandeur. The Kennedy's charge stiffened once he realized something.

"Leon, y-y-you're...you s-s-said you wouldn't..."

Momentarily confused, Leon frowned. Confusion cleared up as quickly as it came, though. Old Snake's hired bodyguard wished to refrain from intimacy, not out of emotional issues but out of poor willpower. His ardor for the old soldier had grown to an unbelievably high level, in an extremely short amount of time. It was love at first sight, Snake's family concluded, and Leon took no opportunity to deny anything. During their collaboration against Osmund Saddler's forces, the two plunged deeper into what was commonly known as 'love'. However, Leon felt that the word 'love' was inappropiate. Having his sobbing lover so close changed his perspective on simple words. Could their bond really be trapped underneath that tiny, one syllable word?

"I know I said I wouldn't touch you, but...things happened. Things you're all too aware of."

A frail smile rose on Snake's face, covered in rain water. His voice was almost impossible to listen to, because it was the faint voice of a wounded soul. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Should be able to clear things on my own."

"Don't beat yourself up. I won't have it. You've been through enough."

The older male's smile broadened. "You always know what to say. You haven't said anything shitty to me yet, and I highly doubt you ever will."

"I'll hang myself before I harm you," the Kennedy said. The conviction behind those words brought the rain of happiness to Snake's eyes. "And if anyone should feel poorly about your enslavement, it's me. I am the one to blame for everything you endured. That old son of a bitch caught me off guard, and stole away the only light of my life. One of my experience shouldn't allow themselves to be 'caught off guard', especially when their heart is in danger. If I hadn't been so careless, none of that would have happened."

A blinking, wide-eyed Snake stared at him. He wished to oppose everything the Kennedy said, but not a syllable of opposition came forth. His words weren't only beautiful, but delivered with a breathtaking amount of valor. Leon's face added more radiance to the astounding situation, as it was hardened by fury. He was truly enraged by his inability to protect his client, who was also someone of an indeterminable status. Calling Snake his 'lover' just seemed so...restrictive. Wrong. Wasn't there anything stronger?

"Hal asked me to protect you. I failed to honor my duties once, and in doing so, I dishonored my connection to Hal, Sunny...and the connection we share. Never again will I shame my responsibilities."

"Is that all I am to you?" the old legend asked, knowing full well how Leon would answer. His smile was an overflowing cauldron of sunshine. "Your client?"

"That's the only title I can give you," the Kennedy replied, taking the other's hands. He was subjugated, woeful. "Any other title would just be shameful."

Snake gave Leon a beaming smile. All of the pain Osmund Saddler dragged him through was far away. All of his body's pain, his exhaustion and tears were long gone. The fear he felt about his violation, and Leon's possible reaction, vanished in a flash. "What titles are you referring to?" he asked, weak yet gleeful-almost giddy. Leon replied firmly, truly believing his depiction of reality was set in stone. Truly believing that human vocabulary was a tremendous, inexcusable failure.

"Lover, boyfriend...any one you can put your finger on. None of them are right."

"So what am I, then?" the old hero asked mischievously, trying his hardest to fight off sleepiness. His body felt unbearably sleepy, tired from everything it had gone through. Leon wrapped his arms around him, in an attempt to lull him into a peaceful period of slumber. "Am I just Snake?" the fragile fawn asked, pawing at the Kennedy's chest. "Is there nothing else to me?"

"You have everything," a knight whispered, his tender voice rich with love. "You are everything. You are the sun, the moon, the light...and my air."

Smiling, shedding tears, Snake closed his eyes. Foreheads nuzzled one another, bodies wrapped themselves around one another, and silence wrapped itself around two men. Nothing more was said as kisses were given, raining on two hungry bodies. A little girl snuggled against her Pikachu plushie as an otaku sighed, back slumped against a bedroom door. A smile, for the first time in weeks, blossomed on his weary yet gentle features.

_I knew you'd make everything all right. Thank you, Leon._

* * *

This was written to The Village of Dali from Final Fantasy 9's soundtrack.

Thank you for reading. At first, I couldn't decide if I wanted Leon or Chris to be Snake's soul mate. Chris is just freakishly adorable, it's hard to believe. In the end, I apparently chose Leon! Bwee hee hee. And instead of choosing the expected choice of a vilian, Wesker, I chose Osmund Saddler. The wretch from Resident Evil 4. XD


End file.
